Do you remember me
by Quilla Sama
Summary: Todos dieron por muerto a Seiya despues de la batalla contra Hades. Pero despues de tres años nadie puede dar fe de ello. Please! dejen reviews todo comentario es bueno


**PROLOGO**:

_Saludos cordiales,_

_SAINT SEIYA, no es de mi autoría y los personajes no me pertenecen… BLA,, BLA, BLA pero eso ya lo sabemos todos jejejeje._

_Solo a modo para que nos situemos mejor en la historia asumamos que los personajes tienen una edad mucho mayor a la que Kuramada le dio y que después de la batalla contra Hades realmente todos lo creyeron muerto a Seiya. Francamente no me acuerdo si Pandora tenia un apellido por eso le cree el apellido que leerán a continuación y que la verdadera ubicación del castillo es en Hamburgo –Alemania. Del modo que la historia se ambienta entre Tokio y Hamburgo._

_Quedo de uds. a la espera de sus reviews._

**_Quilla Samma_**

* * *

**DO YOU REMEMBRE ME**

CAPITULO I

_DESPERTAR_

_-Saoooriiii! -Escuchó un grito entre sus sueños que la hizo despertar- ¿Seiya¿Eres tú?- Dijo aún soñolienta- Solo fue un sueño –Se dijo así mismo y trato de volver a conciliar su sueño. Pero no pudo, el triste recuerdo de la desaparición del que siempre había permanecido a su lado la martirizaba, prefería permanecer prisionera con el peor de sus enemigos pero eso tampoco ya era posible. Como penitencia por sentirse culpable de aquel sentimiento que se le era prohibido, decidió recluirse en su habitación y apagar su vida lentamente._

_Mientras muy lejos de aquella habitación otra persona despertaba de un largo letargo. El lugar era muy sosegado y un rayo de luz que atravesaba una de las ventanas surtía un efecto de brillantes sobre las paredes blancas. A pesar que aquel lugar era un hospital del estado no era como la mayoría de los hospitales; tan fríos, tan apáticos con ese olor característico a enfermedad._

_-Jovencito; ya era hora –dijo el doctor mientras lo ocultaba- usted, ha sido todo un reto para la medicina._

_-Doctor –se acerco una joven enfermera de dulce mirada trayendo en una bandeja con algunos utensilios médicos._

_-Oh! Ann Marie –La llamo el doctor- nuestro jovencito ya despertó –y dirigiéndose al joven paciente le dijo- Debería de darle a ella las gracias; estuvo día y noche cuidándolo_

_-Doctor; solo cumplía mi trabajo –dijo Ann Marie algo ruborizada por el elogio._

_-Muchas gracias, Ann. Yo soy… -trato de recordar su nombre, pero fue inútil- …yo soy… no lo puedo recordar._

_-No te preocupes, en las condiciones en las que llegaste al hospital es normal que todavía estés algo desorientado –le explico Ann Marie_

_-Y ¿en donde estoy¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –pregunto el paciente_

_-Estas en Memorial Medical de Hamburgo, el mejor hospital de Alemania –añadió el doctor- llevas 3 años en coma. Cuando te trajeron aquí tenías graves heridas. Te encontraron entre los escombros de un castillo de propiedad de Pandora Von Strassburg, como te encontraron cerca de ella presumimos que podías ser unos de sus conocidos._

_-Pues, no recuerdo nada_

_-No te preocupes; mañana te eximirá el neurólogo –comento el doctor, retirándose a continuar con la observación de otros pacientes en la sala._

_-Suminístrale una dosis de 500 de paracetamol; si presenta algún tipo de dolor_

_-Si doctor –anoto Ann Marie en la historia clínica del paciente._

_La mañana había llegado en la mansión Kido; parecía que iba a ser un día soleado. Pero para todos los habitantes de la mansión los días eran grises desde que Seiya ya no estaba entre ellos._

_El timbre de un teléfono muy temprano en la mañana había hecho que Shun bajara a la biblioteca; después de todo él ya no conciliaba el sueño como antes y se despertaba casi al amanecer._

_-Alo! –contesto Shun; el teléfono_

_-Hola; Shun¿como están las cosas por allá?_

_-Hola Hyoga; ¿porque tan temprano? –le reclamo Shun_

_-Disculpa; todavía no me adecuo al cambio de horario... pero dime como andan las cosas_

_-Todo igual; Saori sigue recluida en su habitación –dijo con voz de resignación_

_-¿Y tu?_

_-¿Yo?... –Pregunto distraído- …me propusieron que fuera modelo_

_-¿Qué¿Como así? –le grito Hyoga algo incrédulo_

_-No lo sé¿yo no puedo ser modelo? Además no creo que Ikki acepte_

_-Vamos Shun; no seas tan humilde y date crédito. Acuérdate que eras el menor del grupo que tenia un club de fan's ¿te acuerdas verdad?_

_-Seiya también era el menor. Como me iba a olvidar_

_-Si; Seiya... –y callo por un instante -_

_-¿Hyoga¿Sigues ahí¿Aló? –se oía a Shun por el auricular_

_-...Si; solo me entro un poco de melancolía... –y añadió- sí, Seiya estuviese con nosotros de seguro te apoyaría con ese trabajito que te han ofrecido. A comparación del mió; será como estar de vacaciones._

_-Esta bien, aceptare –contesto sin mucho animo_

_-Bueno, te dejo. Creo que me necesitan por acá, estaré de regreso en unas semanas._

_-Esta bien; cuídate. –termino decir para colgar el teléfono._

_En el Memorial Medical en un consultorio medico, un doctor terminada de ver los análisis del joven paciente. Los resultados no eran muy alentadores a pesar que mostraban un buen estado físico iba a pasar una buena temporada en terapia tratando de recuperar sus recuerdos._

_-Jovencito; al parecer tiene amnesia temporal –dijo pausadamente el neurólogo_

_-¿Qué? –contesto más que sorprendido_

_-Sí amnesia; tendremos que realizar más exámenes para ver si es neurológico o psicológico talvez por causa de los traumatismos sufridos en su cuerpo._

_-Pero, no me quedaré en el hospital ¿verdad? –replico el paciente mostrando su aversión a los hospitales. Siempre le parecieron lugares tan aletargados al sufrimiento._

_-Claro; que no. Le daremos de alta inmediatamente. –contesto el doctor_

_Ann Marie; que había permanecido asistiendo en la consulta; le ofreció hospedaje hasta que se recuperase por completo. Vivía sola un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Hamburgo y la habitación de su hermano se encontraba vacía desde hace varios años, volver a tener compañía le devolvería un poco de color a aquel pequeño departamento. Además desde el tiempo que había transcurrido hospitalizado y asignado a su cuidado, había generado en ella cierta simpatía._

_-Estas segura, que no te causo molestias –se expreso amablemente Seiya_

_-No te preocupes, la habitación esta vacía desde hace buen tiempo –le sonrió Ann Marie- me tomará más tiempo reencontrarme con mi hermano –añadió cabizbaja_

_-¿Qué esta de viaje? -pregunto inocentemente, dejando caer una maleta sobre la cama_

_-Algo así… -respondió Ann Marie- puedes utilizar lo que necesites, desde ahora todo es tuyo._

_-¿En verdad? –Dijo muy sonriente- Te prometo que te pagare el favor que me haces._

_-No te preocupes, basta con que me tengas limpia la casa, cocines, laves… -le dijo bromeando- hmm… ¿que más?_

_-¡Qué hay más! -Comento con una gran sonrisa- ¡oye! Eso podría llamarse esclavitud –y comenzó a reír invadiendo a la casa un aire de frescura._


End file.
